Kames One Shots
by insideimasadrainbow
Summary: Kames one shots.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Why am I hearing sad news about BTR authors leaving? I'm not one to talk but I'm really seriously trying and wanting to get back into writing my Kames and stories about the guys. Even if the show has ended. Until I get back in the groove, I'm back with drabbles. I know I've lost readers but that's okay, I'm starting over. Think of me as a new writer to the fandom XD

* * *

**Kames Drabbles**

**1**

**Night Swimming**

In their relationship, it was Kendall who was more of the risk taker than James. That is how James found him and his boyfriend neck deep in the Palm Woods pool way past the closing time. It was three in the morning and Kendall had the strong urge to take a late night swim and of course James was dragged along too.

It wasn't like James had been sleeping because he hadn't even been to sleep yet. Kendall had still been up too, bored out of his mind and wanting to do something drastic. The calmer of the pair, James suggested they leave the apartment and go to the loby to lounge on the plush couches. It was then that a bright light bulb appeared over the blonde's head and James suddenly found himself staring at his reflection in the pool and Kendall happily stripping beside him.

"This is the best idea you've ever came up with!" the blonde was chattering excitedly as he pushed his pajama bottoms off and peeled off his shirt. James sighed wondering how in the hell that this was _his_ idea.

"I'm pretty sure I said 'let's go down to the lobby and chill', not 'let's take a quicky dippy' Ken." James' tone of voice was half of exasperation and half of amusement. Kendall jogged to the pool's stairs and took them step by step until he was completely in the water. James watched the blonde wade in the water beaming like the stupid kid that he was and smiled in amusement.

Kendall looked over when James began stripping too and grinned. He swam over to the edge where James was dropping clothes and waited for the brunette. "If we get caught, I'm putting the blame on you." James informed the still grinning blonde whose hair was matted to his forehead and making him look even more cute. Emerald eyes darkened as they roamed the Adonis body standing above and a pink tongue swiveled out to slick up chapped lips.

"I'll take it _all_." Kendall purred, wiggling his bushy brows up and down, causing James to roll his eyes and chuckle. He sat down on the edge of the pool and sank in the cool water. Kendall leaned forward and kissed him gently, soft lips moving against his swiftly before pulling away and taking off in the water. James licked his lips and followed suit.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Tears. Happy tears from reading all the nice responses from everyone that I honestly wasn't expecting. Thank you! Hope this lives up to expectations ha ha. :)

Side note- I used my real life job for Kendall and a future drabble is in the same setting if that makes sense :)

* * *

**Kames Drabbles**

**2**

**Sass-alicious**

"Can I take your order?"

_"Uh yes.. I would like a twin old fashioned but hold the pick-"_

Kendall huffed in annoyance before placing his mouth next to the small speaker. "Would you like cheese on that twin?"

_"Uh.. hold on.." _The blonde heard distinct murmuring in the background and rolled his eyes. He glanced over to his right where his best friend James was also taking someone's order, black headphones set on top of his head. Kendall smiled. James was cute.

_"No cheese. And no pickles." _The blonde refocused on order machine and dotted the right buttons down. On the black screen white words showed up on them.

**Twin B**

**-P**

After there was a considerable long pause, Kendall spoke into the speaker irritably."Anything to drink? Any side items?" he jotted down the correct buttons for the next minute or so, it was quite a large order. At the end of it the blonde was biting back words that would end up getting him fired.

"Will this complete your oder?" he asked politely as he could.

_"Yes. Uh, can you make those separate please?"_

And boom went the ticking bomb. Time was up. James was long gone done with his order and was helping out with shakes. He put a lid on a oreo shake and came over to stand behind a seething Kendall. It was a big order totaling up to $76.89. To make it separate Kendall would have to start over.

Like hell he would.

"Sir, you should have told me from the start that this was on different tickets. No, I'm not starting this whole order over, you're gonna have to figure out who has what or cough in dough- I don't care WHAT you do but I'm not-"

_"Excuse me? You should have asked if we were on separate checks or not-"_

Kendall squawked indignantly. "Excuse _ME_? No, excuse YOU-" a warm hand slapped over his foul working mouth and James pulled him away before speaking into the speaker.

"I apologize sir. I'm coming to your table to put you all on different checks."

Whoever was on the telephone ordering noticed the voice of a new speaker and calmed down. _"Thank you." _click.

Kendall furiously threw James' hand off his mouth and glared. "What the fuck?! Don't go out there and put them on different checks! That asshole-"

James thumbed Kendall's fast moving lips which now stuttered to a stop at being brushed that way. Smiling, James grabbed a pad and pen and headed to the table.

"They aren't ready for your sass-alicious ass. I just saved everyone and your job. You can thank me later."

Kendall flared up with heat and gave James the bird who just laughed and disappeared into the restaurant.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **This one is more of a one shot than a drabble. I'm still obsessed with mermaids and so happy that there's a kames mermaid story out right now. I know I said I would write one and never did, so here's my shot. Thanks to everyone who's read, reviewed, favorited, and followed this little collection. :)

* * *

**Kames Drabbles**

**3**

**Merman**

It was their every year vacation. Same place. Same beach. Same private beach resort rented out for them and them only. The only thing... unsuspecting about their trip this time was that James stumbled upon a merman. It was after dark and the ocean was an eerie setting. James had wandered a little too far and was lost in his own world and time ticked away until the sun had gone down. James headed back as soon as he noticed the world had grown darker.

During his solo trip he had come across a unique shell. He picked it up and stored it away in his shirt pocket, but little did he know that a small tear was in the fabric and the shell silently slipped through it landing soundlessly on the sand. As he had walked away obliviously, glimmering emerald eyes had been watching him.

Now at the halfway point back to the resort, James realized that the shell was missing and was torn between trying to look for it or forget about it. It was just a shell, the sand had many to choose from. But James had found that particular shell to his liking. The intricate designs and patterns the shell owned and the vibrant color which was a emerald color intrigued him.

That his how James found himself retracing his steps and the hunt for his shell ensued. It lasted 15 minutes because the sky had really grown dark and his family was probably wondering where he was. Being that he was an only child, James was his mother's precious baby. Not hearing from him for how long as it's been, she'll probably most likely think the waves ate her son. James sighed and started to make his way back again feeling a little bummed.

As he neared the half mark again, something in the distance caught his eyes. James narrowed his eyes trying to see better and messily made out a shadow figure on the sand. This was a private beach. Surely his parents wouldn't be out here at this time of night. As he walked nearer, the color began to drain from his face and his heart rate started to pick up speed.

Stopping ten feet away, James stared at the figure. It was dark but James could see the bare skin that shimmered with scales, could see that from the waist down there were no legs but a tail. Two fins protruded and curved upwards. From the waist up was a slender torso. On the creature's back was a large dorsal fin that arched backwards until reaching the top of its tail. James saw that the dorsal fin was light green and white twisted together.

Hazel eyes were permanently wide as they stared at the merman. He was blonde but his face was hidden in his folded arms. James wondered if he was dead and if he should check to see or run around the creature. But then the tail twitched and the upper body moved. James was frozen in place, absolutely terrified. This wasn't The Little Mermaid- urr, merman?.. Either way, this was an undiscovered creature of the ocean and James had no idea what it was capable of.

Not waiting to find out now that it was clear the merman was still alive, James started to move around it when the creature rasped out words, words that James understood. "W-wait."

James froze and stared down at the merman who shakily raised up on his elbows. Emerald eyes captivated James and rooted him on the spot. "Please, you-" the merman trembled and fell forward on the sand. James bit his lip and hesitantly walked towards the creature. When he was an arms length away he stopped. His heart thudded wildly in his chest. In all his eighteen years, James never would have imagined himself knelt beside an actual mermaid. Those are children's stories. They're fantasy creatures who don't exist. Yet here one was. Out of the ocean.

The creature raised his head and _smiled _at James. James quit breathing for that moment, entranced with how gorgeous the merman was. Now that he was up close and could see his face, James didn't know if he's seen anyone more beautiful than the creature. Soft looking skin, round emerald eyes. A crooked nose and pink lips, all human features.

James jerked back in alarm when the merman reached out to him. "Please-" the merman rasped softly. "I won't hurt you. I wanted to give this to you. I saw it fall from your body." James stared at the creature's fisted hand which unfolded and revealed his shell. "It looked like you were happy when you found it but you didn't see it fall. I picked it up."

The merman's breath stuttered and he quivered slightly. James stared at the shell before slowly taking it. His fingers brushed the merman's palm and James blinked at the soft skin.

"Th-thank you." James whispered. It was all his voice could offer at the moment, because hello, who talks to a merman everyday?

The creature smiled and it was then that James notice the green orbs dimming in and out, like a bad light bulb before it loses light. Flickering on and off. It clicked instantly to James. "Oh god. You-you're a fish, a fish out of water! You- how did you- do you need to go back in the water or?" James gushed. The merman shrugged, smile still in place.

"I wasn't going back in the water until I gave you your shell. I have a time limit that allows me to be on land. It's been used up for awhile now. I don't have the strength to get back to the water." the creature laid his head on top of his folded arms and closed his eyes.

James was confused. This merman saw him lose his shell- which meant he was watching him and James didn't know how to feel about that- and it sounds like he waited for James to return before he went back in the ocean. But now he can't because his time was up. James felt a warmness spread through his body and looked down in gratitude at the merman.

Without thinking about his next actions, James carefully maneuvered the mermam in his arms, shocking the creature as he was suddenly cradled in strong arms. James' knees buckled and he gritted his teeth. The merman was quite heavy with his large fin and all. But James waddled his way towards the ocean until he was knee deep in the dark water.

The merman stared up at him with wide eyes and James only gave him a hesitant smile. The human was starting to regret his actions by bringing him and the creature in the water. Didn't mermaids drown humans?

_'Then again he's a merman I guess... still.' _James thought as his heart rate sped up. He was a good swimmer but trying to out swim a merman? _'Not likely.' _James thought. He slowly let go of the creature whose tail slipped underneath the water. Now they faced each other and James was freaking out even more.

The merman had looked sick on the beach but now he had a glow to him and James didn't know if this was good or bad for him personally. What would the creature do?

"Thank you."

James blinked. The merman smiled and repeated himself. "Uhh... yep." James replied and started inching away. This was getting weird for him. He really hoped this was a dream or he was going crazy. Thinking the merman would advance on him, James was wrong as the creature stayed put still wearing a smile. James paused his escape, feeling a slight twinge of guilt.

Here he was being stereotypical about a merman and their drowning rumors. All this merman was being nice and giving him his lost shell back. James sighed and gave his real smile, though it was small. Reaching out, James held his shell out to the merman.

"I should be thanking you. Here. Keep this."

The merman stared at the shell before looking back at James and shook his head. "No, it's yours-"

"I'd like it if you'd have it." James added, "Please." when he saw the merman was hesitant. Now he gently took the offered shell and smiled back.

"After the trouble I went through to get this back to you, you're giving it to me. Then at least have my name-" James was surprised when the merman moved gracefully towards him and gently kissed him. Pulling back, the merman's eyes twinkled. "Kendall."

"J-James." James found himself stammering, cheeks warm.

Kendall grinned. "Thanks again. Good-bye James."

And James was staring at open black water. Kendall disappeared under the water without making a single splash. It was only when James, in a slight daze, had made it back to the shore and turned to stare at the ocean did he see the tip of the green tail of the merman Kendall.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **My every day of posting failed due to writer's block lol. That's so sad, ain't it? Anyways this drabble is for **4ever with Kames** because she requested bullied James and jock Kendall. If you want to see something or have something specific written, please let me know so I don't have writer's block! I'm open to anything, just try and keep it James/Kendall - Top/Bottom! This is mostly Kames but I'll have Cargan as the pair, so if you ship them like I ship Kames and want something, let me knooow. :)

* * *

**Kames Drabbles**

**4**

**Bullies and Tutors**

_SLAM!_

James' back banged against the locker in the deserted hallway. The books in his arms clattered to the ground, sprawling open with the pages crumpling. He should be used to this, the non stop bullying for being a nerd and outcast, but it still hurt. Physically and emotionally. Avoiding eye contact with one of his many tormentor, the nerd bent down to pick up his fallen material.

A leg zipped up to his stomach and kicked there, sending pain through the area as he was sent backwards on the ground. "Tch." a voice from above scoffed in disgust. Peering through his brown locks, James made his attacker out to be Wayne Wayne, a known senior for his thuggish traits and history. He was also known as James' personal and daily bully despite James having at least 3 or 4 inches on him. Wayne Wayne didn't have a reason to pick on James constantly, but he did, and everyone else followed.

James pursed his lips and cast his eyes downward when the bully walked over until he hovered directly above him. "It pisses me off having to just look at you." Wayne Wayne's mean voice spoke. James was silent. Wayne Wayne roughly nudged James's leg with his Jordans. Before anything else was said and done, something brown and white buzzed through the air and there was a loud smacking sound and a grunt of pain.

"It pisses me off just to have to look at you, the fuck." while the new speaker's voice was warm, the tone was icy. James looked behind him and his hazel eyes widened. There were several ways in an high school setting that would catch popularity. Wayne Wayne is known for his thuggish antics. Mercedes Griffins is known for her money and sleeping with just about everyone. And Kendall Knight is known for being the star captain of the school's hockey team.

James was never in the lime light unless he was being tortured. Even then, popular students like Kendall were never around when that happened and James hardly glimpsed the shining blonde. James was always found in the library or in a secluded area of the school. So to see Kendall, in the flesh and so close, well, James found it hard to think all of a sudden.

Wayne Wayne gingerly rubbed his nose where a football had hit it and glared at the newcomer. "Fuck off Knight." he growled and kicked the football towards Kendall who merely stepped over the rolling ball.

"I'm really not here to entertain you." Kendall was saying as he stepped around James' sitting form and stood in front of him. James toned out the rest of Kendall's words, distracted by his figure. The blonde was tall, but James had 2 inches on him the most. He was slender for an athlete, slim. But from the way Kendall held himself up, there was hidden strength beneath the non-bulky physique.

James blinked when there was suddenly a hand in his face. He blinked up at the owner of the hand and was surprised to see the hockey captain smiling down at him. "You okay?" Kendall asked, still waiting for James to accept his hand. Nodding mutely, James accepted the hand and was half surprised when he was pulled up easily to his feet. Face to face, height to height, James found himself looking downwards at a pale face with sparkling emerald eyes.

"You're James Diamond, right?" Kendall asked after a short pause of taking in the taller male.

James nodded again, a look of slight confusion on his face. What would someone like Kendall want with someone like him? Movement made hazel eyes jump to the blonde's mouth where Kendall had twisted his lips cutely. They were pink and fleshy and James found himself staring.

"To be honest, you aren't what I was expecting." Kendall spoke, mouth untwisting.

"Huh?" James finally managed to talk, and how so intelligent it was. But he was very confused now. Kendall's words meant he had known of James which made James feel some type of way, a good type of way.

"Typical nerds wear khakis and tuck their shirts in but you dress with style and you're, 'scuse me, sexy." James would have felt flattered if Kendall hadn't sounded so genuinely surprised.

It had been a long day for James filled with stupid people and teachers and loads of homework, which okay, the latter wasn't that bad. Now Kendall Knight had suddenly showed up and was confusing and James just wanted to go home now. His last class ended and he just needed to stop by one of his class's to talk to a teacher about a paper and then he was gone.

Slightly miffed, James dusted himself off and cleared his throat. "Thanks I guess, but I've got to go."

"No wait, I'm really not trying to offend you! And here," Kendall bent down and quickly gathered up James' fallen and apparently, as James blinked in realization, forgotten books and stood back up. "Don't forget these." the blonde cheerfully placed the books in James' awaiting arms.

"Thanks." James mumbled.

"So look, I actually came to find you so I can ask a question.. it's kind of embarrassing really." Kendall scratched his head and James stared at him, surprise etched on his face. The blonde sighed. "I'm failing one of my classes really badly and uh, I heard it through the grapevine that you're the go to person. Uh, if you don't mind that is. Will you please tutor me? Just for this one class, I'll do anything."

To say James was stumped would be correct. Not only did Kendall Knight just ask for him to tutor him, someone had suggested him to Kendall. Which meant not everyone was as Wayne Wayne and his followers.

Kendall was looking at him hopefully and James couldn't help but fall in the deep pool of the emerald orbs. "Which class?" James heard himself ask. Kendall beamed.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **HI! I'm not dead, I'm a certified lurker now lol. No, I just keep losing inspiration for writing BTR but this came to me, and it's not the best I could have done with it but I still like it. And I hope you all do too. :)

**ALSO: **Please, if anyone has a request for anything, let me know. I don't WANT to have writer's block for BTR so I'm down for anything. Kames, bottom!Kendall, you already know. So yes, do not be shy. ^.^

* * *

**The Kissing Booth**

There were several things Kendall wanted to know.

Take 1: Like why he was spending his only off day for the week in the blazing hot L.A weather at a carnival.

Take 2: Like why he was not even allowed to enjoy himself at least at the carnival due to the fact that he was stationed behind the kissing booth giving his delicious lips away for a damn dollar. His lips are worth more than just a dollar people, come on.

Take 3: Like why the line seemed to never end! The blonde swears he keeps seeing the same girl.

Take 4: Like why and _how_ did he get in this predicament?

Oh, he'll tell you why: Because sometimes doing good for others is a trap like the one he's in now. Trying to help others out but getting yourself fucked (and not the good fucked) as your end result and it's just not pretty and it sucks. Not the good way either.

Today was the day Kendall was going to do Kendall because he was Gustavo-free for a full 24 hours. He had planned his entire day which was sleep, sleep, and more sleep. Food and hitting the theaters because Guardians of the Galaxy is worth seeing more than once.

But nooo oh nooo. He naively offered to take a frantic Camille's place at the carnival because she received a callback for the role as Elphaba in Wicked. Kendall stupidly told her to go while he took her place, of course not knowing she was booked at the damn kissing booth.

The blonde let out an annoyed sigh, however a ghost of a smile played on his slightly puffed lips. He was happy for his friend and knew Camille wanted this part badly. He hoped she got it, especially since he's covering for her and giving his lips away cheaply.

_'Think on the bright side Kendall' _he thought to himself _'At least your kissing good looking people'_

"Well aren't you just a doll."

Kendall snapped out of his reverie and blanched at the next person in line. _'Spoke too soon' _the blonde thought, fighting down a shudder as he stared at the expired human form in front of him. Damn, the lady had to be halfway to 200 and she was applying an 11 year old's cheap gloss to her expired rotten looking lips.

At this point Kendall could care less about the charity the money was going to, he refused to kiss great-great-great-great-great grandma over here.

Granny had a different thought though as she pushed up against the counter grinning. Kendall swallowed. Her teeth- ack ick.

"Bring those babies over here sweet doll and let me-" grandma puckered her lips and made moaning sounds. Kendall felt faint. Before he could pass out or vomit, whichever one came first, loud, boisterous laughter, familiar laughter, filled the air. Kendall looked past the old lady, past the cute guy, past the duo of pretty girls, past half the line where his three best friends emerged through.

"Oh thank you hockey pucks." the blonde breathed before growing even more excited when he saw a fourth familiar person come behind his buds. "Camille!" he shrieked, and no, it was not manly, but what he was put through for the past four hours, he doesn't care.

Camille, James, Carlos, and Logan spotted their youngest friend at the same time and grinned. "Doll, guess what? I got the part!" Camille squealed as she pushed her way to the front. When the rest of the guys met up with her, the old woman had no choice but to move away, a deep scowl on her face.

She wasn't the only one, everyone waiting in line started complaining how they were there first which was ignored. Logan looked up at the sign and snickered. "I thought 'Mille was kidding but you really are giving your lips away."

"It's not like I had a choice! You guys came just in time, my lips were seconds away from being diagnosed with some kind of disease from granny over there." Kendall pouted while his friends laughed. "It's not funny! Cam, please tell me you're here to do this now. I'm begging you."

Camille poked Kendall's nose. "Yes you big baby, I'm here to do my job. But first, since you know, I'm already here-" Camille caught Kendall off guard by pressing her petal soft lips against his briefly. The curly brunette pulled away and plopped a five in the box. "Because they're worth so much more than a dollar." the girl winked. Kendall blinked.

And then, "I'll double that!" Carlos fished out a ten and before the blonde knew it, he had fevered hot lips taking over his own, a large hand cupping his cheek and pulling him close. The Latino pulled away laughing. "There. Logie, you promised me corn dogs." Carlos turned to Logan who nodded.

"Yeah, fine. But first-" Kendall couldn't get a break as he was pulled towards Logan, a soft kiss placed on his cheek. The ravenette dropped a ten and five in the bucket before allowing a hyper Latino to drag him off into the carnival.

"What the hell?" Kendall finally managed out, voice squeaky and adamant. A movement from James made the blonde jump away and glare. "No no no NO. First of all I thought you three were with Gustavo-"

"We were," James replied, small smirk on his lips as he crept forward, reaching out an arm towards Kendall. "We got out early and decided to come here. It just happened that Camille got her part and was on her way here too."

"Still-" Kendall gasped when hands locked on his flailing wrists and yanked him forward halfway across the counter.

"Yeah," James murmured and tilted his head as he leaned down, "Be still." Kendall's eyes widened when warm lips closed over his own. He let out a choked sound and James used that moment to slip his tongue inside Kendall's wet cavern, licking the blonde's sweet mouth making him melt. James pulled away all too soon and tugged Kendall from out his chair. "Come on."

The blonde stumbled around the stand and next to James who dropped an arm over his shoulder. Camille, giggling, took Kendall's spot and waved at the two. "Have fun, come see me later okay?"

"Bye 'Mille. We will." James called back as he lead a blushing Kendall away. Once again the angry complaints of the people who had waited in line for Kendall's lips were ignored by James who kept a possessive hold on the blonde.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Hi all! I think this is the fastest I've updated since I started this ha ha. But I have my reasons, one being that my birthday passed 3 days ago and I'm 18 woot woot party. Lol. Also my mom is struggling with her job, there's so many hateful people she has to deal with. It pisses me off and I tell her everyday to let me slash some tires, light shit up, anything but she says no. ._. I guess that's bad to do? lol. Anyways. Here's this for ya. After this I'm gonna put it on a slight hiatus so I can work on my Fairy Tail stuff. This is actually a request from itsallguchicauseyolo who wanted a crazy jealous James. I write too many of those so I made him territorial. Still hope you like it my friend. I'll still accept requests despite a hiatus so send them on. :)

* * *

**Territorial**

James was not jealous.

He was many things (sexy, funny, ripped, singer, famous, just a short list) but getting jealous was not one of his qualities. Why should he, he was James Diamond after all. If anyone it's the world that should be jealous of James. Which most of the population was, again, he's James Diamond, heart-throb of Big Time Rush.

Not to mention that he's dating the band's adorable hottie lead singer Kendall Knight. If that wasn't enough he had girls falling at his feet, guys envying his whole being, etc.! Needless to say, he's James DIAMOND and has no reason to be jealous.

Which totally explains why he's crouched behind one of the many bushes Palm Wood's Park owns wearing a tree hat and peering through a pair of black binoculars at his blonde haired boyfriend getting cute with the new ice cream vendor at the park.

She was really pretty with her shiny dark mocha skin and waist long dreadlocks. Her uniform was a black and white stripped apron which she wore over her khaki fitted shorts and black tank top which hugged her deep curves. Okay, James could partially see why Kendall was being cute with her... but still! Having accepted being James Diamond's boyfriend automatically took away Kendall's rights to flirt with anyone else who wasn't James and pretty mocha over there clearly wasn't James.

No, because James was hiding behind a bush wearing a ridiculous hat and spying through a kid's toy. And no, he was not jealous. Just... curious as to why Kendall has been chatting with mocha girl for the past 20 minutes.

...and no, James had not been watching them through that entire time.

"Does he know how ridiculous he looks all squatted down like he's about to shit or somethin'?" Carlos, another member of the band, whispered to his boyfriend Logan, who is also a BTR member. Logan glanced up from his open book to stare at James who was catching all kinds of attention from people walking by.

"Jay, really, how much longer are you gonna stay like that?" Logan asked the pretty boy. Either James ignored him or didn't hear because Logan did not get a reply. He let out an irritated sound. "Trust your boyfriend." Logan muttered before returning to his book. Carlos casted one more amused look towards James before turning his focus on his nerdy boyfriend.

Meanwhile James was battling an inner turmoil with himself. He wanted to barge out of the bushes and declare his love for Kendall in the public eye but he also didn't want to make a fool out of himself, like he wasn't doing already. He loved Kendall and trusted the blonde, they have been together for a year now, plus their friendship since diapers.

But it never failed, this uneasy feeling James got whenever the blonde was all smiles and giggles with someone that wasn't him. James refused to call it jealousy, Kendall was his point, blank, period. And yet...

"What are you doing?"

James 'EEPED!' before falling on his face, startled. Looking upwards hazel eyes took in the band's (and Kendall's blood related) baby sister Katie Knight. The girl had her hands on her hips and had a disapproving frown on her face.

"It doesn't take two and two to put together seeing with what you have on your head but I'm gonna ask anyway: are you spying on my big brother?" the girl demanded, her tone leaving no room for argument.

James jumped to his feet and instantly towered over the 12 year old. "Look, go do what Katie's do and forget you ever saw me." James snatched his tree hat off his head and chucked it. "And that."

Katie sighed. "James, this is the second time I've seen you spying on Kendall when he's out with someone. If you feel like you have to do that I highly recommend you talk with him. He loves you and trusts you and would definitely want you to work this out with him instead of... this." at the last part, Katie gestured to James' disheveled-ness before walking off.

"If you're implying that I'm jealous you can think again!" James yelled dramatically after Katie before turning a glare towards his laughing friends.

"I think you are." Carlos snickered, tan fingers tugging through Logan's inky spikes.

"Not!" James huffed out an annoyed growl and turned back to Kendall and the African American girl. The sight before him shocked him so much, he felt related to the cartoon character's whose eyes bug out of their heads.

Instead of Kendall being there, there was another person who had the mocha girl wrapped up in their arms and was heavily making out with her. The kissing wasn't what surprised James, it was the fact that it was another female, though hard to tell with the way she dressed, making out with mocha.

"I decided to come to you seeing how you weren't budging to come see me." an all too familiar voice quipped up close from behind James who jumped. Twirling around, James came face to face with a smiling Kendall.

"K-Kendall! What a pleasant surpr-"

"Don't." the blonde cut in, voice sickly sweet. James swallowed. Kendall's smile fell and he stepped forward, hands reached up to softly grab James' face. "Baby, you know nothing ever slips past me so you, for the second time this week, spying on me is not news. To me that's a sign of you not trusting me and I just wanna know why."

James sighed and touched one of Kendall's hand that held his cheek. "I do trust you Doll. I guess I should have said from the start that... I tend to get jealous a lil quickly... I guess if one were to call it that.." James began mumbling his last lines making Kendall lean closer and closer to him to hear.

Emerald eyes widened. "You jealous? You?"

James pouted and looked away. A smile spread over Kendall's face and he leaned in to peck his cute boyfriend on the cheek. "Over me? Aww."

"Shut up. This is embarrassing because the whole time I've been here thinking mocha was hitting on you, it turns out she's got a girlfriend. Do you know how lame I feel now?" James grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest. With the pout, he looked like a displeased child.

Kendall cooed. "Aren't you ridiculous and cute." the blonde unwrapped James' arms and instead wrapped them around his middle before hugging the older male around his shoulders. "To be honest with you, I feel the same way." James raised a brow. "Come on, I'm dating _James Diamond_. Folks would kill to be in my place and back when we first started dating, I thought I would have to do the killing. That is until we had our first overnight as a couple. Remember that?"

James smiled at the memory. Their night was full of cooking food and cute food fights, video games, horror movies, lots of cuddling and when it was time for bed-

"You slipped up behind me and held me close. That's when it hit me that you wanted me, me only. I definitely, and till this day only want you James. My jealousy flares were gone because there was no need, right? I love you and you love me and now I'm just territorial." Kendall pulled a still smiling James down for a delicious kiss, tongue and spit swapping and all. James slid his hands down Kendall's sides before curving down to his ass and giving the mounds a squeeze.

Sighing into James' mouth, Kendall retreated back, eyes twinkling. James followed and opened his mouth near the corner of Kendall's before giving the soft skin nips and bites. "Makes a lot of sense. You've been mine since we started dating. You're right, no need for jealousy when what's yours is already yours. So does this mean I can be super out there territorial or?"

James laughed when Kendall shoved him away. "No. But it's nice to know that my feeling is returned."

The two clasped hands and began walking away. "I had no idea you felt like that towards me." James was saying.

Back at the bench table where Carlos and Logan sat, both singers were shaking their heads at their friends. "How could he not?" Carlos questioned getting amused thinking about all those times Kendall had slaughtered anyone who eyed his boyfriend with just a piercing glare.

Logan sighed. "James is just..." the ravenette didn't bother to finish and just went back to reading. Carlos chuckled and resumed entertaining himself by touching his boyfriend.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Don't kill me! I struggled (whoopdeedo) with this but I finally managed something. I think the message is clear in this, I hope you all like it. : )

* * *

**Kames Drabble**

**7**

**Back Off**

It was a long day for Big Time Rush, filled with dance, harmonies, and Gustavo's constant yelling. Having left the crib at seven sharp, the group was now sluggishly walking back through the doors the clock striking three p.m. Mama Knight and Katie were absent from the apartment but neither boy cared.

Carlos dragged his feet to the orange sofa and face planted on it. Logan followed and curled next to his boyfriend who grunted and lifted an arm so the smart boy could snuggle further against him.

James and Kendall went up to the second floor to their shared room and Kendall embraced the plush bed with a whimper face down. James smiled at his blonde boyfriend before stripping off his clothes with the last of his strength before climbing on top of Kendall and carefully set his body over the blonde's slender one.

Kendall made a noise of approvement when he felt lips brush against the back of his neck and hands massaging their way down till they reached his lower back. "You're tense baby." James whispered and pressed another kiss to his blonde's body.

"I know." Kendall managed back before wriggling underneath James who finally got the message and lifted his body. The blonde slipped out from underneath before crawling on his boyfriend instead, pressing James down on their mattress. "Mmm better." the blonde moaned and hid his face away against the older teen's neck. James chuckled and wrapped his arms and legs around Kendall, locking him tight against his body. In a matter of minutes he heard Kendall's soft snores and smiled tiredly.

Lazily he ran his fingers up and down the blonde's back before going lower to massage squishy twin mounds. Kendall pressed closer to James in his sleep. The silly blonde still had his clothes on which were beginning to make James uncomfortable. He had taken off everything except his boxers and now the brunette decided to do the same for Kendall.

Before he could reach down, his lower body vibrated. James' brows drew in. His cell phone was in his jeans pocket which were on the floor so it was Kendall's phone that buzzed. It buzzed again, twice and then three times. Frowning James blindly searched for the blonde's cell before fishing it out and jotted in the code. Four messages from a guy named Beau.

**hey cutie**

**don't ignore me**

**wyd**

**call me k**

James' frown disappeared and his face grew apathetic. Silently he looked through the previous messages and sighed. Just as much as he has to put up with females and some guys throwing themselves at him, Kendall has to deal with all the idiot guys. The ones who don't understand that the blonde is already taken and not up for grabs. Kendall says everything that he can to get this message across but they never learn.

James kissed the skin he could reach of his blonde's pretty face before going to the camera on the phone. As if sleeping Kendall agreed to what James did next, Kendall shifted around on top of the sexy brunette until his arms had wrapped around James and his head snuck under James' chin while one side of his face, full of content may that be added, pressed flushed against James' naked toned chest. Allowing a quick smirk, James let it drop as he snapped the picture.

...

Beau waited impatiently for Kendall to reply and when his patience went completely out his phone dinged. Opening the message, he paled ten shades of unhealthy pasty white as he stared at a bored looking face of James Diamond. Who was Kendall's protective boyfriend, may that be added. In the photo Kendall was sleeping peacefully against the brunette's body and James had his arms wrapped around the slender blonde.

The message that went with the picture:

**He's asleep. Talk to him tomorrow.**

Kendall received no calls from this Beau guy.


End file.
